


Proselytize

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [613]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 22:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10672380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Ziva's crazy is showing.The most amazing Cover art byRed_Pink_Dots. She deserves major kudos:





	Proselytize

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 01/04/2001 for the word [proselytize](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/01/04/proselytize).
> 
> proselytize  
> To induce someone to convert to one's religious faith.  
> To induce someone to join one's institution,cause, or political party.  
> To convert to some religion, system, opinion,or the like.
> 
> Another entry in the saga consisting of [Eke](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7263304), [Fatuous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7826533), [Taciturn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7839667), [Copious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7897894), [Erroneous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7910494), [Prescience](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7918999), [Obdurate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7935634), [Banal](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7942465), [Noisome](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7955722), [Exacerbate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7970449), [Misnomer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7977649), [Lackadaisical](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7984918), [Hauteur](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7991926), [Skulk](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7998220), [Ostracize](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8007535), [Aplomb](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8032792), [Disheveled](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8039719), [Reticent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8053111), [Legerdemain](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8061652), [Vituperate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8072755), [Foment](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8086192), [Contumely](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8098882), [Aesthete](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8115070), [Nefarious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8122312), [Proclivity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8130707), [Flout](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8139137), [Sesquipedalian](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8146340), [Inchoate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8155795), [Circumlocution](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8164709), [Wayworn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8173591), [Crepuscular](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8183566), [Doppelganger](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8193829), [Chimerical](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8204378), [Animadversion](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8235251), [Pusillanimous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8242283), [Aggrandize](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8265214), [Sojourn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8271347), [Berate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8291134), [Supererogatory](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8301986), [Sardonic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8320132), [Nugatory](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10344570), [Proscribe](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10480059), [Derogate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10554140), [Fetid](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10614291), and [Censure](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10637034).
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.

# 

Proselytize

Ziva knew that she would need help if she were to complete her goal. She couldn’t trust her father. She didn’t know what he was up to, but he had left her out to dry. Fortunately, she had a few contacts of her own that she could use to proselytize for her cause.

No one could know her true goals though. Her plan would work. She knew it. She just had to find the right people and get them to do their part, starting with helping her find her father.

She wasn’t surprised that her father had betrayed her, but she couldn’t believe that Tali and her mother would be complicit to it. She was determined to get to the bottom of her family’s plots before she started her coup.

Gibbs and DiNozzo severely pissed her off and she took her temper out on the previous Mossad operatives that she interrogated or perhaps tortured would be a better word to find her father’s current location. At this point in time, she didn’t care who got in her way. She was quite happy to leave a path of destruction leading to her father.

Even if she didn’t find him, she was sure that whoever followed her would. She didn’t believe for an instant that Gibbs and Tony were just going to forget about her. She was sure they would come after her.

They may not believe her, but they would help her unintentionally. She would make sure of that should anything happen to her. This was not a fight she was prepared to lose. The FBI didn’t know who they were dealing with and they wouldn’t until it was too late.

She would take control of Mossad. Her father would pay for this. Ilan Bodnar was immaterial. He wouldn’t know what hit him. Mossad would thrive under her rule.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
